Hijacked
by Angst Is My Middle Name
Summary: Mohinder goes out for a little walk in NYC to clear his head, but someone interupts him. Someone with special ideas in mind. Rated for content.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**_Hello everyone! Well, this isn't usually my pairing for Heroes. I wrote this for my friend who is a HUGE fan of Mylar. (She just had to take up my tray at lunch. ;) I'm actually quite proud of this, especially since it's my first attempt at Mylar. All four chapters are being uploaded at once because I typed them all at once. No wait for chapters, folks!_**

**_Disclaimer: Heroes belongs to its creators and NBC. I'm not making a profit. If I did own Heroes... it wouldn't be on primetime TV. Trust me._**

* * *

Dr. Mohinder Suresh walked down the crowded streets of New York City, going nowhere special, messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Thankfully, he hadn't needed to tell Matt where he was going because he didn't ask. Not that it mattered, anyway. He wasn't sure where his feet were taking him. Right now, he was headed down an alley, on a path that would probably take him to Kirby Plaza; that's where he usually went.

"Dr. Suresh… what a pleasant surprise."

That voice sent chills down his spine. So calm and dark. Unassuming and frightening all at once. Mohinder turned, coming face-to-face with Sylar.

"Hello, doctor," he said with a smirk.

Mohinder felt his body lift off the ground. He was then hurled against the nearest wall and blacked.

_I thought he lost his powers_…

* * *

**_I know its short! I'm sorry! The others are longer!_**


	2. In Captivity

**_Here it is, and as soon as I promised. Slightly more graphic than the first (but what isn't?), but not as bad as... well... you'll see. By the way, I like hijack better than kidnap... it just sounds better._**

* * *

Pain was the first thing Mohinder felt upon his return to consciousness. He was quite sure that he was very bruised and possibly a little bloody. The second thing he felt was a strange draftiness. Then he realised he was in his underwear.

Alone.

In a windowless room.

_Perfect. I've been hijacked._

It was at that point that Sylar walked in. He was just as Mohinder remembered him. Very handsome, dark, cynical, stubble-faced, smirking.

"Hello, Sylar. I suppose you have a reason for hijacking me like this… _and_ for taking my clothes," he said calmly and with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Of course, doctor. You're surprised, I see, that I have my powers back. Are you afraid that I'm going to kill you?"

"No," was the firm reply.

"Of dying?"

"No."

"Pain? Mental anguish?"

A beat.

"No."

The pause beforehand gave it away. Sylar's lips curved up into a smile that frightened the geneticist more than a smile should.

"I see. Y'know, you really should learn to face your fears."

Mohinder hadn't even realised that Sylar had been backing him up against a wall until it was far to late. He tried to hide his fear as he stared into the malevolent brown eyes, but it wasn't working too well. Sylar continued to smile; he raised his hand. Mohinder flinched involuntarily, then felt something very unexpected. Sylar was caressing his face. He still looked incredibly evil, but he was being very gentle. Mohinder tried to jerk his head; it didn't work. He was stuck there for Sylar to molest.

"So soft," the villain purred, "I wonder if the rest of you is, too…"

The hand that wasn't occupied with his face began to move down his body. The geneticist's breath hitched; he was terrified. The man who was now stroking and feeling his body was a murderer. A cold-blooded killer whose only thought was himself and what he could gain. Mohinder shuddered to think of what could happen to him at his hands… which was currently _quite_ the molestation. His heart pounded in his chest. Sweat trickled down his face. He felt lips and stubble brush against his ear.

"We're going to have _lots_ of fun, Dr. Suresh. It'll be a _scream_."

Mohinder's chest heaved with each terrified breath he sucked in. His heart pumped faster. Sweat poured down his body. Suddenly, Sylar crushed his mouth to Mohinder's. The Indian struggled with the force, but Sylar was too forceful. He pushed his tongue past Mohinder's lips, controlling every part of the kiss. For a split second, the idea of biting the unwelcome tongue appealed very much to Mohinder, but then he thought that Sylar might like that. He seemed like that sort of person.

_Maybe he wouldn't like an acquiescing victim_…

Mohinder went limp under him. Sylar pulled away a few seconds later.

"Well, that's no fun at all," he mock-pouted.

"That was the point."

Mohinder did not expect the right hook to his jaw. It sent him to his knees, then toppling sideways. He clapped his hands to his jaw. He felt Sylar grab his arm roughly, and he was yanked to his feet. He was slammed to the wall again. There was the sound of a door opening and shutting.

Mohinder was alone.

* * *

**_I promise it'll get better._**


	3. Worthless or Worse

**_Pickle591, this is for you, and Mabetini. Beware, this is not for the faint of heart. -_**

* * *

Mohinder's body ached all over, especially his head. He hated being alone in this dark, awful room.

_I want to go home…Molly…Matt…come find me…_save me.

The door opened and shut; the geneticist gulped.

"Are we more willing to cooperate today, Dr. Suresh?"

A nod.

"Tell you what. If you just as I say today, I'll take you back to your cosy little apartment," he said evilly.

Another nod. Sylar smirked, and Mohinder became even more terrified. The villain held out a hand to pull his victim to his feet. Mohinder did not want to accept it at first, but he wanted to leave very badly. He gingerly placed his hand in Sylar's. Sylar was not so gentle. Mohinder was jerked to his feet. Before he even had time to steady himself, his mouth was captured in a crushing kiss. It made his bruised jaw begin to ache even worse. His back suddenly hit stone; he had been backed up against the wall.

_No way out_…

Mohinder leaned into him, kissing him back. He felt Sylar's lips curve up in a smirk. A pair of deceptively smooth hands gripped his wait, pulling him in closer. A hardness that was wholly unwelcome was pressing itself into Mohinder's groin. He tried to wriggle his hips away, but it wasn't working; Sylar's hips just grinded harder into his. Mohinder really just wanted to cry. He felt like a toy, a plaything Sylar could fiddle with from time to time as he pleased. He felt used. He felt…

_…worthless._

Tears pricked at his eyes beneath their lids, his throat burning. His fingers clenched unexpectedly; his nails dug into Sylar's shoulders. There was no point in even trying to resist him anymore. The villain would do as he pleased with his victim, whenever he wished. Mohinder's free will no longer existed in this windowless Hell. Whatever his captor wanted him to do was what he had to do.

_This is what he wanted all along._

Mohinder's heart began to sink as the realisation washed over him. He pressed himself into Sylar. The kiss deepened. Mohinder's head was swimming, his heart pumping.

_Do as he asks…it's the only way to get out…_I want out.

The villain's hands moved to his lower back; Mohinder's remained on his shoulders. Sylar's stubble rubbed against his skin, his teeth nipping at his captive's lips. How long had they been at this? If there was worse to come than a snog, Mohinder wished it could just hurry up and come and go. He hated waiting and agonising over what may happen. Sylar chose this moment to break the kiss.

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

Mohinder made no move nor sound; Sylar smirked evilly again.

"Now comes the fun part," he whispered.

The tone of the whisper made Mohinder shiver. Quick as a flash, before his mind could even comprehend what was happening, he was turned around to face the wall, the hardness from earlier now pressing against his buttocks. He swallowed and tears threatened to overflow once more. Sylar chuckled maliciously in his ear. Fear ripped at his heart, clawing and biting. He trembled. His heart pumped faster. His breath shallowed.

_No, please, no_, he thought frantically, _No, no, no, no, no, no, n-_

Mohinder screamed louder than he ever had before in his life. The pain was intense, all-consuming. The tears spilled over as he cried out in agony. Sylar just kept thrusting behind him, hands keeping a tight hold on his hips. Mohinder's pain seemed to keep Sylar going, give him energy, drive. Mohinder felt worse than worthless now; there were no words to describe it. He felt like an object for one-time use that would be tossed away after the rough usage and forgotten. Tears streamed from his eyes, rolling between his cheek and the stone wall. After nearly five minutes of Hell, a wet, sticky heat erupted into him, and Sylar pulled out. Mohinder slumped to the floor, weeping bitterly.

"I suppose I'll take you home now. You've been a good boy."

Sob.

"Time for a little nap."

Two fingers were pressed into the base of his skull, and Mohinder fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Poor Mohinder... I almost feel bad for that sarcasm... I know you didn't. One more chapter!_**


	4. Safe and Sound, but Not of Mind

**_Well...I apologise. I said every chapter would be longer than the first... and this one isn't. Oh well, it's been fun, right?_**

* * *

Mohinder woke with a start and tried to sit up. A gentle hand pushed him back down. He looked up, his chest heaving, eyes unfocused.

"Calm down, Mohinder. You're safe now. You're home."

He honed in on the kindly voice, willing his vision to clear. Matt looked at him with concern. Mohinder was still breathing heavily.

"What happened to you? You look like crap."

Mohinder barely managed to choke out, "Sylar," before utterly breaking down and curling into a little ball, facing away from his current companion. Matt moved from the chair to the bed, placing a hand on his side. Mohinder suddenly flipped over and launched himself at Matt, wrapping his arms around his midsection. He sobbed loudly. He fisted his hands tightly in Matt's shirt.

"Aw-awful! It w-was awful!" he repeated over and over.

He felt Matt's arms around his shoulders.

_Poor Mohinder_, the man's voice sounded in his head, _What did he do to you?_

Mohinder just continued to cling to him tightly, even after his tears ceased. He heard Matt's inquiries in his head once more.

_Believe me… you don't want to know. _

**_Well, this is the end! Maybe, if you're all very nice to me, I'll write from Sylar's point of view. Wouldn't that be nice? _**


End file.
